


Отцы и дети

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Всех ведь удивляло, как это Ричард Хеллсинг ничего не знает об Алукарде?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отцы и дети

Впервые он появляется на похоронах отца. Высокий, сутуловатый, неуловимо знакомый. После Артур поймет — никогда в жизни не встречав Абрахама Хеллсинга, Ричард умудрился унаследовать его шаг, его жесты и даже его манеру щуриться.  
Он сразу попросил к себе хозяина дома — убитого горем, что было вполне понятно гостю, но горе величина отлагаемая, в отличие от юридических вопросов.  
— Так уж вышло, мистер Хеллсинг, что мы с вами родственники, — заявляет Ричард уже во время рукопожатия. Он специально придерживает его руку, упрямо смотрит Артуру в глаза и даже выдвигает подбородок — опять отцовский жест.  
Он начинает выкладывать на стол доказательства до того, как Артур о них заикнулся: письма матери Ричарда на имя «господина Хельсинка», с ошибками, наделанными то ли от нервов, то ли от незнания. Письма в ответ — уже от Абрахама. Нотариально заверенная расписка, в которой Абрахам Хеллсинг признавал своего рожденного вне церковного брака сына и гарантировал тому вспомоществование, попечение и прочие блага. И, наконец, старая фотография, еще довоенного времени: молоденькая девушка, симпатичная, сдобная брюнеточка с сияющей улыбкой. На обороте — подпись твердой, такой знакомой рукой. «Мелани, милая, как мне тебя позабыть», — сухо, скупо, вполне в отцовском духе.  
Артуру остается лишь предложить своему гостю бренди и долго, внимательно его слушать.  
Ричард моложе его на пять лет. Роман с его матерью сэр Абрахам закрутил через год после смерти матери Артура. Ричард понятия не имел, что подтолкнуло его к этому, мама была уверена, что настоящая любовь, потому что эти холодные самовлюбленные курицы из Света понятия не имею, что такое настоящая, ничем не прикрытая страсть и что такое нежность, об их кости только насмерть колоться да помирать в одиночестве. Отца Ричард не знал — тот был редким гостем в их доме, выбирал удобные часы, когда Ричард был в школе или в деревне. Судьба сына, как Ричарду казалось, не особо его волновала и интересовала. Вот к матери он относился тепло. И она любила своего «сладкого старикашечку», рассказывала зачем-то Ричарду, как хорошо сидеть у того на коленях и целовать в лысину. Мама умерла три года назад от почечной недостаточности — ну кто бы мог подумать, так рано, такая крепкая, такая здоровая…  
И вот теперь отец. Печальное событие. Но, надо признать, он был очень удивлен, получив письмо от поверенного. Видимо, на оглашении завещания последуют какие-то более точные инструкции, но они Ричарда не очень интересуют. Он пришел из любопытства. И за помощью — самую малость. В послевоенном Лондоне лишь по заявлениям правительства жилось даже лучше, чем до войны, однако Ричард уже пятый год перебивался лишь случайными заработками, а до того почти десяток лет жил на карточки да пособия и на материнские пособия, полагавшиеся медработникам. Он нигде не мог пристроить ни свой блестящий ум, ни свои удивительные знания всего подряд. И он будет рад, если столь влиятельная семья, благами которой он никогда не мог воспользоваться, что-то с этим сделает.  
Артур предложил гостю комнату для ночлега, попросил прислугу о нем позаботиться, а сам заперся в отцовском кабинете (который ему предстояло унаследовать) и уставился перед собой.  
Последние двадцать лет отец слабо понимал, что происходит вокруг него. Он был одним из немногих, кто в принципе не почувствовал Войны: физически крепкий и здоровый, умом он был подобен младенцу. Он шатался живым призраком в крыле, отведенном ему одному. Иногда начинал реветь, как бык, метаться и сшибать предметы и пинать мебель. Иногда начинал выводить на полу алхимическим символы. А иногда подолгу звал кого-то на голландском. Артур решительно нашел себе оправдание (война на носу!) и занялся административными делами. Лишь бы всего этого не видеть и не знать. Они никогда не были близки с отцом. Скорее уж они были коллегами — лет с пяти Артур ощущал себя проштрафившимся мелким клерком, но никак не сыном Абрахам Хеллсинга. Иногда ему казалось, что отец за что-то его ненавидит.  
Теперь он был уверен в этом наверняка.  
Артуру достаточно было созвониться с личным юрисконсультом Ее Величества или просто припугнуть внезапно обнаружившегося братца пистолетом и связями, чтобы тот укатил обратно в Хэкни или откуда он там.  
Но Абрахам, отдавая поверенному это письмо еще двадцать или двадцать пять лет назад, знал, что его воспитание даст плоды.  
Старик считал, что жизнь без испытаний и вызовов не заслуживает зваться жизнью. Артур с детства брал барьеры и прыгал, прыгал, прыгал — выше собственной головы, чтобы повеселить или порадовать этого вздорного брюзгу. Он так привык делать это, что разучился желать чего-то своего.  
И вот теперь: у него на руках целая организация. Вампиры, нечисть, профессиональные убийства на заказ. Алукард, в конце концов. И ко всему этому должен был прибавиться еще и ни о чем не подозревающий Ричард Хеллсинг.  
Чертов папаша знал, что Артур раскусит его. И даже если в том самом завещании будет написано «пнуть мальца под зад», его нужно будет обнять и обогреть. Потому что именно этого Абрахам хотел.  
Он хотел, чтобы Артур продолжал перепрыгивать через собственные желания даже после его смерти. А что может быть лучше сводного родственничка?  
«Это вызов твоей силе, твоим способностям. Сможешь отказаться от него? Сможешь просто пожить своей жизнью? Чертов сукин сын, ты же знаешь ответ», — мрачно размышлял Артур.  
Потому что признание Ричарда — это лишь первый шаг. А что последует за ним?  
То, чего Абрахам хотел на самом деле.  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя. Наверняка смог бы, нашел бы способ. Но не хочу, — спокойно объявил Алукарду Артур.  
Вампир выслушал его спокойно. Принял его пожелание, смиренно склонив голову. В глазах его мелькнуло удивление: он тоже хорошо знал своего первого Хозяина. Они с Абрахамом наверняка не раз обсуждали этот момент: как красиво окончится его служение со смертью Человека, что покорил его. Красиво и навсегда — ведь Абрахам, настоящий ученый, предпочел бы уничтожить остатки своих опасных опытов. Они были нужны ему не для того, чтобы Алукард стал сильнее, но для того, чтобы сильнее стал Алхимик, что чертит Печать. Сам Абрахам и его дети — и ни к чему им эти костыли, эта вампирская «помощь».  
Артур готов был принять Ричарда и научить его всему, что сам знает… кроме Алукарда.  
— Дьявол тебя раздери, кровосос, но ты дорог мне как память о юности, — ворчал Артур, отводя взгляд.  
Ему неловко было признаваться, что кроме Алукарда у него и не было друзей. Сам вампир мог иметь любое мнение насчет их «дружбы», Артура это не волновало. Но ведь вампир был единственным, кто смел над ним открыто издеваться, поддевать его, критиковать и поддерживать, когда все шло наперекосяк. Он был единственным, кто смотрел на Артура с неким подобием уважения и восхищения. Он был единственным, кто спасал его жизнь. Что это, если не дружба?  
И все же…  
— Я не могу пойти сам против отца, ты понимаешь это, — спокойно констатировал Артур. — Но я могу немного схитрить. В конце концов, непосвященным о тебе знать не положено, верно?  
Им предстояла обширная работа. Нужно было стереть память обслуге (всем, кроме Уолтера) и всем служилым, чтобы никто случайно не проболтался Ричарду. Нужно будет придумать способ… сохранения, так сказать. Чтобы вампир просто спал, а не отчаянно скучал и выл в подвале. Нужно было придумать ритуал передачи по праву крови и…  
— Я буду по тебе скучать, — кое в чем признаться.  
Алукард ответил своей коронной усмешкой.  
— Не будете, Господин. Вам теперь будет, кого воспитывать вместо меня.  
Оба натянуто рассмеялись, принимая правила не ими установленной игры.  
Перед самым ритуалом Алукард заметит словно бы в воздух:  
— Вот он — настоящий рыцарский дух. Странно лишь, что у меня и у вас — один Господин.  
Артур промолчал. И отправил Алукарда в глубокий сон — спокойный, как ему хотелось думать.  
Оглашение завещания обошлось без сюрпризов: опека и попечительство о финансовом благополучии Ричарда Хеллсинга легли на плечи Артура Хеллсинга. Новоявленный братец сиял, словно начищенный пенни, и рвался в бой, за хоть какую-нибудь работу в административном аппарате.  
Артур же, с тяжелым сердцем поглядывая на него, размышлял лишь об одном.  
Когда (если) у него появится ребенок, он все-таки предпочтет быть ему отцом, а не сюзереном. И Алукард для него должен стать другом, а не слугой.


End file.
